


Miles to Go Before I Sleep

by Elevensins



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevensins/pseuds/Elevensins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have been asleep.  But no, Sam sat up by the window, wide awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles to Go Before I Sleep

He should have been asleep. But no, Sam sat up by the window, wide awake. 

Their space was cramped, the back seat of the vehicle folded back so all three of them could try to sandwich next to each other and rest. A few hours of sleep while they were transported to Agent Hill’s promised hideaway. 

Natasha wedged herself between the back hatch and Steve’s right side. He had an arm draped over her and she used his chest as a pillow, her arm thrown over his waist. It was cute, in its own way. Sam only worried about the blood he saw congealed in the fabric of her shirt. Some of it was still fresh, she needed a doctor’s care, soon. 

Steve’s head had gravitated toward Sam’s lap, cheek pressed against one of his thighs. A few months ago, he would have laughed if someone told him he’d be in the same car as freaking Captain America, let alone have the guy practically drooling on the fabric of his pants. Now he could reach down, touching one of the scrapes on Steve’s face. Already healing, as if he’d gotten it a week ago. 

Super soldiers. Huh.

The vehicle hit a bump and jostled the three of them. Natasha’s head lifted as she drew a sudden breath of pain. Her eyes narrowed, glanced around, saw Sam smiling at her, and then her head dropped back against Steve’s chest and she groaned. “Wake me when I’m dead.”

Sam just chuckled. Steve didn't even move. Dead to the world. Sam took the opportunity to study him again. In just a short period of time, this man had gotten him to give up everything in his life to join the fight he left behind when Riley died. But then again, he’d seen Steve do that with a lot of people. It’s like he had some kind of aura and if you stood too close, you caught whatever kind of patriotic fever infected him.

Riley would have understood. Because in his own way, Riley had that same exuberance about him. An infectious need to do the right thing. That’s why they were para-rescuers. That’s why they were test subjects for the EXO-7s.

Sam brushed a thumb over Steve’s brow, remembering for a moment what it was like to be near Riley. He tried so hard to commit the man to memory in the days after his funeral. Not how he appeared, that much could be retrieved from photos, but how he felt when he was near. The sound of his voice when he laughed. He and Steve had the same quiet, peaceful look when they slept.

Second chances were rare occurrences. This time, he’d make sure of a different outcome.


End file.
